War of the Light Part II
War of the Light Part II is the second of the the War of the Light trilogy that focuses on characters that wield power from the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. It is a continuation of the the ongoing war between Lantern Corps that began in the War of the Light Part I DLC and features both Star Sapphires and Orange Lanterns. War of the Light Part II is the 12th DLC to DCUO. __TOC__ Story The fate of the entire Emotional Spectrum hangs in the balance of an uneasy alliance between Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Sinestro in War of the Light Part II. Feeling that love has been endangered by this relentless war, Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires have also come to Earth to restore their own entity and to stop the strife…and all who get in their way. Content Characters Locations Challenge *Spark of Parallax Duo *Spark of Ion Alert *Zamaron Conversion Chamber Operations *4-Man Operations **Avarice Impurity **Rage Impurity *8-Man Operation **Love and War Equipment Investigations * Luthor's Orders Briefings * Emotional Entities * Consumed by Greed * Star Sapphires MAP * Downtown Metropolis Battlezone Collections * Mist Connections * Aftermath of Rage * Metropolis Battlezone Scraps * Amethyst Affections Feats *War of the Light Part II Feats Release Notes Announcement LOVE CONQUERS ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DC UNIVERSE ONLINE’S WAR OF THE LIGHT DLC TRILOGY War of the Light Part II Brings the Star Sapphires to the Battle as the Lantern Corps Fight to Save the Emotional Spectrum SAN DIEGO – Oct. 15, 2014 – Sony Online Entertainment LLC today announced the continuation of DC Universe™ Online’s (DCUO) War of the Light saga. War of the Light Part II, DCUO’s 12th downloadable content (DLC) pack, unites Green Lantern Hal Jordan with his rival Sinestro, as the two must set aside their differences to save the Emotional Spectrum. The DLC pack will be available for download on the PC, PlayStation®3 and PlayStation®4 systems later this year. STORYLINE: The fate of the entire Emotional Spectrum hangs in the balance of an uneasy alliance between Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Sinestro in War of the Light Part II. Feeling that love has been endangered by this relentless war, Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires have also come to Earth to restore their own entity and to stop the strife…and all who get in their way. QUICK FACTS: *Players continue to unravel the mystery behind the loss of the emotional entities and their connection to the Emotional Spectrum in the second part of the War of the Light trilogy. *Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires make their DC Universe Online debut in War of the Light Part II. *The DLC introduces six new adventures: new Daily and Solo Missions, one Duo, one 4-player Alert, and 4- and 8-player Operations, which will take place throughout Metropolis as well as Oa, Qward and the home world of the Star Sapphires, Zamaron. *This is the first time players will be able to travel to Zamaron and Qward in DCUO. *Six new skill points will be available to earn, and players will have access to a host of new Collections, Feats, new gear and Base items. JENS’ TAKE: The second arc of a trilogy is always the juiciest. In War of the Light Part II, the storyline is more complex – we’ve added new obstacles, never before seen worlds and a new Lantern Corps – the Star Sapphires. These fierce, powerful and passionate Corps fight for the entity of love, making the battle between good and evil not so black and white, which presents players with a unique challenge. Jens Andersen, Senior Creative Director, DC Universe Online. For more information, read Senior Creative Director Jens "Spytle" Andersen's War of the Light Part II letter here. Creative Director Letter Greetings from the DCUO Dev Team! I am so excited, because I have the great privilege of sharing some details regarding War of the Light Part II with you. This DLC is the next chapter in the epic trilogy that focuses on the Green Lantern Corps and their arch rivals, the Sinestro Corps. Over the years in DCUO, we have added many other factions from the Green Lantern books, including the Red and Blue Lantern Corps. Now, in War of the Light Part II, the ranks swell even more with the addition of the Star Sapphires and Larfleeze’s Orange Lanterns. The Story So Far It all started with the launch of the game. Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps agents first came to Earth when their rings began to fail. They began fighting with each other, assuming their arch rivals were responsible. Our first DLC, Fight for the Light, revealed that the true threat to the emotional spectrum is Brainiac, who has drained the emotional spectrum, turning all emotion into logic. The entities themselves were trapped in huge Logic Lanterns that Brainiac constructed to contain and transform them. The corps attack, and when these Logic Lanterns are destroyed, the corps think the entities are freed, and the victory is theirs. But was this really the case? A New Chapter Begins Sinestro and Hal Jordan are some of the first fighters in the war to realize what has happened and, that if they do not work together, the Emotional Entities themselves will cease to exist and their light will die out…forever. The stakes are high, which is why the Star Sapphires and the Orange Lanterns enter the war. How will the leaders of each corps save their entity from oblivion? You will have to play to find out the answers for yourself. New Content War of the Light Part II contains a wide variety of content, including: 1 8-Player Operation, 1 4-player Operation, 1 4-player Alert, 1 2-player Duo, 1 single player Challenge Mode, and several open world missions in the expanded Metropolis Battlezone. The content will take you to never before seen locations in DCUO, fighting against new and exciting characters straight out of the pages of the comics. Travel to Zamaron and Qward. Do battle with Carol Ferris as she takes on the role of Star Sapphire to champion the forces of Love in the war. Join Larfleeze as he and his loyal sidekick Glomulus enter the fray as well. And that’s not even mentioning all of the iconic characters that have been taken over by the Amethyst and Citrine mists. It’s going to be a fun ride and we can’t wait for you to try out all of the new adventures. New Gear The rewards you will be fighting for are extremely cool. Not only do they offer you more powerful stats for your character, but the iconic styles associated with each set add exciting new options for customization in the game. Villains will be able to don gear inspired by Larfleeze, known as Agent Orange, covetous owner of the Orange Lantern of avarice. Heroes will be able to collect gear inspired by Saint Walker, the hope-filled leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. And we’re doing something else very interesting – Males and Females from both factions will have their own unique styles to collect. Females will be able to collect the Star Sapphire-inspired gear, and males will be able to earn and wear new gear inspired by the fearsome Manhunters, the original galactic peacekeepers created by the Guardians of the Universe. And of course, new feats, collections, briefs, and other exciting features are included too. You guys are going to love this exciting new chapter in the War of the Light trilogy. Wait till you see where we go from here! Jens Spytle Andersen Senior Creative Director DC Universe Online Gallery File:WaroftheLightPtII1.jpg File:WaroftheLightPtII2.jpg File:WaroftheLightPtII3.jpg File:WaroftheLightPtII4.jpg Category:DLC Category:War of the Light Part II